


Caretaker

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's nervous and Harry reminisces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker

**Title:** Caretaker  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Hermione's nervous and Harry reminisces.  
 **Word Count:** 1500  
 **Genre:** Romance, erotica  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #13: Christmas Party/Ball.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Caretaker

~

“You want _me_ to be your best man?” Harry grinned at Hermione. “Yeah, sure, that’d be brilliant.”

“Thank you.” She smiled back at him and reached for her parchment, proceeding to cross something off. “That just leaves about ten thousand more things to do before the wedding,” she sighed.

“Can I help?”

She chuckled. “You have a job, remember? No, Ginny’s agreed to help me. Ron is...” She grimaced. “Well, he’s not taking it well.”

“Want me to talk to him?”

“That would be great.” She shook her head. “Although I don’t know that it will do any good.”

Harry grinned. “We’ll see.” He bit his lip. “So you and Lucius, hm?”

“Obviously.” She raised an eyebrow. “You know you never did tell me about how you and Severus got together.”

“How much time do you have?” Harry chuckled. “It’s a long story.”

Gesturing towards the invitations, Hermione smiled. “Well, I have all these to fill out. Tell me.”

“All right.” Harry sat back in his chair. “It happened like this--”

~

The Ministry Christmas Ball was crowded. Harry supposed it was natural for people to want to celebrate the end of the war, but he still hated stuffy parties, most parties, actually. They made him nervous. Every time he tried to make a break for the door, however, someone waylaid him. He was no closer to leaving that he had been thirty minutes before. _I wonder what they’d do if I simply drew my wand and demanded everyone get out of my way_?

Laughing out loud at the idea, Harry walked straight into a solid figure. “Oh, sorry,” he said, stepping back. “Snape?”

Snape, shockingly dressed in a very dark green rather than his habitual black, sneered down at him. “Potter, of course you would be the one barrelling through, expecting everyone to part before you.” Shaking his head, Snape stepped aside and gestured mockingly. “Do go ahead. I’m sure you have some important people to talk to.”

“I’d rather talk to _you_ than any of them, actually,” Harry muttered, grabbing a glass of champagne from a tray as it floated by. “At least you won’t try to lick my arse like the rest of these wankers.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “How many of those have you had, Potter?” he asked, tilting his chin at the glass in Harry’s hand.

Harry shrugged. “Enough to get me through the party so far.” He began to chuckle. “It was either drink or hex everyone, and there are too many Aurors about.”

“Indeed.” Snape stared at him for a moment before apparently making a decision. Grasping Harry’s arm, Snape pulled him towards a corner.

“Oi, watch the drink, Snape,” Harry whinged. “Don’t want to waste any.”

“If you’re drinking Ministry champagne, you hardly have a discerning palate,” Snape said, speeding up.

Before Harry could say anything more, Snape shoved him behind a curtain and the noise from the party faded to a low murmur. “There, now you can get quietly drunk and no one will be the wiser,” Snape said.

“You don’t like the champagne?” Harry asked.

Snape smirked and, reaching into his robes, withdrew a flask. “For affairs like this, I find it best to carry my own.” Tipping the flask to his lips, he swallowed.

“What is that?” Harry asked, licking his lips and moving closer to Snape. “Can I have some?”

“Absolutely not,” Snape sneered.

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, all right. Then I guess it’s bad champagne for me. I wonder if I can charm one of those floating trays to come back here--”

He raised his wand, and Snape, grumbling under his breath, snapped, “Oh for-- Put that away, you imbecile!” He rolled his eyes. “Fine, you may try some.”

Perking up, Harry held out his wine glass. “Brilliant!”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Snape said, eyeing the remnants of wine in it. “Dump that swill first.”

After disposing of the maligned champagne in a nearby plant, Harry held his glass up and got a few ounces of amber liquor poured in it.

“And be sure to sip it, don’t gulp,” Snape said. “I won’t have you wasting my good whisky.”

Harry nodded and took a gingerly sip. His eyes watered immediately and he coughed, only just managing not to spit it out. “Oh my God!” he gasped as soon as he was able. “It burns.”

“Indeed.” Snape smirked. “It’ll have you on your arse far sooner than that Ministry swill, though, if that is truly your goal.”

Harry grinned. “Cheers,” he said, raising his glass. To his surprise, Snape raised his flask, too, and they both drank together. Harry shook his head, chuckling.

“What is it now?” Snape growled.

“You’re funnier than I realised.” Harry grinned as Snape’s face went blank. “You hid it really well in school. You acted like you hated me.”

“How do you know it was an act?” Snape deadpanned.

Harry laughed. “I’ve seen your memories, remember?” He sobered slightly. “Thanks for saving me so many times, by the way.”

“You’ve already said thank you,” Snape said stiffly.

“That didn’t count, it was during that public speech thingy.” Harry waved his hand. “I wanted to tell you in private, but I never could get close enough.”

Snape nodded. “I avoided you.”

Harry took another sip of his drink and wavered on his feet. Snape muttered something and helped him sit on the floor. “Ah, much better,” he sighed. Tilting his head back against the wall, he peered up at Snape. “You’re far away now, though. Sit.”

Snape hesitated. “Oh why not?” he whispered, folding his long legs under him as he sat down on the floor. “You probably won’t remember this in the morning, anyway.”

“Bet I will,” Harry said. “And why?”

“Because you’re drunk, Potter.” Snape shook his head. “Cheap date, you are.”

“I reckon that’s true,” Harry admitted. “But that wasn’t what I was asking. Why were you ’voiding me? I know the truth now, I know you’re good.”

“You seem to be under the impression that I am some sort of tragic hero, Potter,” Snape whispered. “You could not be more wrong. Everything I did was for my own benefit, at least until the end, when I thought I wouldn’t survive, and even that I bolloxed up.” He sighed. “I suppose I was avoiding you so that you could keep that illusion.”

_I must be really drunk,_ Harry thought as he moved closer to Snape and put his hand on Snape’s arm. _Maybe we both are._ That had to be it, since now Snape was turning towards him and, shockingly, their lips were meeting.

Harry froze for a second, then threw his arms around Snape’s neck and snogged him back. The distant tinkle of breaking glass didn’t deter either of them, and soon, Harry was in Snape’s lap, rocking against him.

Snape didn’t seem to be protesting, responding kiss for kiss, thrust for thrust, and when Harry shifted to try to free his erection, Snape anticipated him, batting his hand away and adroitly undoing both their flies.

Harry came only seconds after Snape began stroking their cocks with his large hands, but he didn’t stop as Harry spurted, instead he continued, using the moisture to aid his slick motions. When Snape finally came, he groaned into Harry’s mouth, shuddering.

“That was--” Harry’s words were interrupted by Snape’s mouth capturing his in a fierce snog, and by the time he pulled away, Harry had forgotten what he’d wanted to say. “Wow.”

“Indeed,” Snape murmured. “I find I must agree.” Shifting Harry in his arms, Snape said, “Why don’t you get some sleep, Potter?”

Harry, relaxed for perhaps the first time since killing Voldemort, yawned. “Yeah, okay. But I don’t want them to find me passed out...”

As he drifted off, Harry heard Snape say, “Don’t worry, Harry. I apparently haven’t given up taking care of you quite yet.”

~

“--and that was it,” Harry concluded. “I tracked him down the next day, and when he realised I remembered everything, he agreed that maybe there was _something_ between us.”

“So romantic,” Hermione sighed. “And hot! Thanks for sharing the details.” She grinned wickedly as he blushed. “Your timing is perfect, too. That was just long enough for me to finish the invitations.”

“Sorry if I over shared--”

She shook her head. “We’re best friends. If you can’t tell me this stuff, who can you tell?”

“I suppose. Just...don’t ever let Severus know I told you, all right?” Checking his watch, Harry winced. “Damn, I’m late. I have to go, but if you need anything, just Floo or owl, all right?”

“Thanks, Harry.”

As he hurried home, Harry hoped Severus wouldn’t be too worried that he was late. After all, Severus clearly hadn’t given up on caring for him.

~


End file.
